


El desprecio.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jon Snow is a Stark, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor John Munch/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, N plus A equals J, Other, Protective Robb Stark, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: En el sistema de justicia criminal las ofensas de origen sexual se consideran especialmente perversas. En la ciudad de Nueva York los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos son miembros de un escuadrón de élite conocido como: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 4





	El desprecio.

\- Ese auto lleva desde hace dos días estacionado aquí y el dueño no lo a venido a buscar. - Dijo un hombre mayor al oficial. - Ahi sangre adentro por eso lo llame mire por lo bajo que estaba el vidrio. 

El policía miro por dentro y habia manchas de sangre en el manubrio. 

\- Pedire... - Escuchando un ruido, se acerco a porta equipaje que se escuchó mas fuerte el golpe. - ¿Tiene las llaves? 

\- Si... - Dándole las llaves a policía.

El policía abrio el porta equipaje que habia un hombre atado, golpeado, amordazado se le notaba a la vista de los dos hombres que ese tipo fue torturado.

\- Llamare a una ambulancia. - Dijo el oficial que fue hacía su auto que estaba a unos pasos de ellos. 

\- Voy a sacarle esto, no se preocupe ya va a venir la ayuda. - Sacandole la mordaza, lo sacaba en alguna parte pero no sabia en donde. - El oficial ya viene de acuerdo... - Estando nervioso de que le tenga que pasar eso a el. - ¿Cómo te llamas? 

\- Mi... Mi nombre es Jon... Mi nombre es Jon... Por... por favor ayudarme...


End file.
